That's why I love her
by xglittergigglesx
Summary: Lance has an essay to write about love and need some inspireing. He finds it from the girl who has always had his heart. Poem is in this! Pure Lancitty fluff! Warning may give u tooth decay! May be a one shot depend if u like it!


**Lances pov**

Joy of Joys i just got a assiginment in English. I have to get a B at least if i wanna graduate. We have to write something about something we love. What do i love? I love the air, it helps me breath...i love playing guitar...i don't think Mrs Neal ment that though. I'm sitting in a cafe the same one me and Kitty went to on our first date. It was ages ago...before we had that fight in the parking lot that one night...we were so close. I almost hit her. I would never have forgivin myself it i had hurt her.  
Think of the devil and she shall appear.  
Yep Kathryn 'Kitty' Pryde just walked into this cafe. Alone. Why? No idea i'm not a telepath.  
She scans the cafe. It's pretty packed since it's raining outside. Somehow unlike everyone else who comes in hear of the street looking like a drowned rat she comes in, glistening. The rain reflecting the soft light around her head giving her a ghostly halo. She sees me and our eyes meet. She casts another glance around. First i thought she was looking for someone else, then i relise she's looking for a seat other than the one in the booth im at. No one wants to sit next to a mutant. She walks towards me nervously then sits across the table from me.  
"Is it ok if i sit hear?" Her soft melodic voice makes me smile.  
"Yeh sure."  
She looks down at the piece of paper i'm holding my pen over.  
"My, my, my Lance Alvers doing homework!" She taunted in a sweet way. She's the only person i would let get away with that. Taunting me.  
"Yeh well i wanna graduate so i gotta do good."  
"Want help?" She was avoiding the fight. I was happy 'cause i didn't want to ruin this. We hadn't talked with out yelling and insults or our friends fighting for...months.  
"Yeh if you can tell me how to write a essay on love. Don't think i have ever been in love."  
"Well...to love someone or thing..." Kitty started out slowly pouring salt onto the table top and making patterns with her index finger. "Is to feel them, need them...they have to feel like a part of you.. ya know...like you can't breath with out him and wish that you never fought and that your teams weren't diffrent..." She blushed relising that she had just gone into our own relationship. Did that mean she loved me? Suddenly I had a great idea for his essay.  
"Kitty...i think i know what to write about...thanks!" I kissed her cheek and ran out the door into the cold rain.

"Lance can i see you before you leave?" Mrs Neal just calls to me as the bell ring. I'm in shit now. She probably has something to moan about with my essay. So when i'm standing by her desk and she closes the door and smiles at me im kinda scared.  
"Lance your essay was one of the most powerful things i have ever read. You must really like this girl. You're getting an A+ im glad to say, so you will be graduating."  
"Thanks mrs Neal." I shrug like i don't care but inside im am so relived. As i turn to leave she says to me.  
"Maybe you should show the girl this essay Lance." She handed me it then shooed me away with her hand. I grinned. Maybe she was right.

Kitty pov

I arrived home from school the next day exausted and bitter. Scott had somehow found out that a few days ago I sat beside Lance. God forbid I even look at him never mind sit down across from him. How stupid of me to not remember that! I accused him on spying on me and he said he had been 'cause I was acting suspisious. Oh me wanting to get out of the house for a while. That's a crime right there itself isn't it. I yelled that at Scott in the middle of the school corridor before stomping off ignoring the stares. He makes me so mad. I bumped into Logan who handed me a envolope.  
"You got mail half-pint."  
"Oh thanks..." I walked into my room looking at the handwriting on the front. It looked familler. I shrugged it off and slid a finger under the flap and and opened it slowly. I sat on her bed cross legged and unfolded the thin piece of paper with messy, black writing on it. I read it and a smile came to my face.

_"Why i love her by Lance Alvers_

She will always smell good even if its just shampoo  
The way her head always find the right spot on my shoulder  
How cute she looks when she sleeps  
The ease in which she fits into my arms  
The way she kisses me and all of a sudden everything is right in the world  
How cute she is when she eats  
The way she takes hours to get dressed but in the end it makes it all worth while  
Because she is always warm even when its minus 30 outside  
The way she looks good no matter what she wears  
The way she fishes for compliments even though we both know that I think she's the most beautiful thing on this earth  
How cute she is when she argues  
The way her hand always finds mine  
The way she smiles  
The way I feel when I see her name on the caller ID after we just had a big fight  
The way she says "lets not fight anymore" even though we know that an hour later...  
The way she kisses me when I do something nice for her  
The way she kisses when I say "I love you"  
Actually ... just the way she kisses me...  
The way she falls into my arms when she crys  
Then the way she apologizes for crying over something that silly  
The way she hits me and expects it to hurt  
Then the way she apologize when it does hurt, even though I don't admit it  
The way she says "I miss you"  
The way I miss her  
The way her tears make me want to change the world so that it doesn't  
hurt her anymore... Yet regardless if I love her, hate her, wish she  
would die or know that I would die without her... it matters not.  
Because once in my life, whatever she once was to the world, she becomes  
everything to me. When I look her in the eyes, traveling to the depths  
of her souls and say a million things without trace of a sound, she  
knows that my own life is inevitable, consumed within the rhythmic beatings  
of her very heart. I love her for a million reasons, No paper would do it  
justice. It is a thing not of the mind but of the heart.  
A feeling.  
Only felt.

Thats why i love her."

Kitty grinned. At the bottom in the same messy scrawl was:  
"Thanks you helped me make this...guess who it's about? I'll give you a clue. She has the most beautiful blue eyes i have ever seen, loves pink and talks like a Vally girl."  
And in the top right hand corner was a A+ sign.  
Kitty giggled and fell back onto her bed. She was still giggling when Rogue came in 10 minutes.  
"Strange girl." She muttered rolling her eyes and sitting on her bed.

R&R and tell me if u think i should do carry on! If so what should i do!


End file.
